


something in the way he moves

by sebeunpristin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, based on something by the beatles, jun is so gay i'm sorry, side soonhoon and jihancheol if you squint, so fluffy omg, vernon is whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebeunpristin/pseuds/sebeunpristin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hansol should concentrate in physics class, but everything about Seungkwan is really, really distracting.</p><p>Cross-posted on AFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. attracks me like no other

**Author's Note:**

> Yoo~ Well, I've posted my OT13 fic Seventeen Café here so I thought "okay, let's post the verkwan one as well!"
> 
> Warning: this is very stupid and very fluffly.

Hansol can't control himself. 

Whenever he looks at the blackboard decorated with physics formulas and drawings, of newtons and laws and forces, some mysterious force seems to draw his eyes to the brunette kid sitting next to him. Some mysterious force (most likely their teacher) who sorted the seating arrangement just had to put the two boys in those specific seats, just so Hansol could have the perfect distracting view of Boo Seungkwan. 

Hansol wishes he could explain his attraction by the boy like he could solve a physics problem - just decorate a formula and there you go, simple as that. But it was not how it worked.

As the teacher rambled about Newton's laws or something, Hansol couldn't bring himself to pay attention. All he could see was the adorable way Seungkwan's nose crinkled when he couldn't understand what the teacher said, or the lovely way he fixed his bangs that were falling over those beautiful eyes. And the way he licked his lips, and the way his legs crossed by the ankles and swiveled back and forth...

"Chwe Hansol." he hears the sharp voice of the teacher and looks up to half of the class snickering at him. The tone of the teacher makes it clear that it wasn't the first time he called Hansol's name.

Hansol looks over at Seungkwan to find the boy staring at him with a small smile on his lips. Hansol looks away as fast as possible, blushing lightly before noticing the teacher is still waiting for an answer.

"Um, yes?" he says embarrassed, wondering what he must've done in his previous lifes to deserve this.

"So, can you tell us how to solve the problem?" the teacher crosses his arms and nods to the blackboard "I thought you could, since you seemed so interessed in other things?" to Hansol's horror, the  teacher looks over at Seungkwan with an eyebrow raised.

Feeling his stomach jump around, Hansol is relieved when he realises that yes, he knows how to solve that problem. He wasn't bad at physics, after all - he just got very distracted during classes. He raises from his seat and quickly writes the solution down on the blackboard, earning a satisfied noise from the teacher. The bell rings, signaling the start of lunch break.

While packing his stuff and getting lost in thoughts about how nice and soft Seungkwan's hair must feel, he processes a hand waving in front on his eyes and looks up to the Boo Seungkwan himself.

"You're pretty distracted, aren't you?" he laughs at him, all cheekbones and pretty lips.

Hansol, of course, does something very mature and intelligent: babbles.

"I- Um- I'm..." he swallows and grimaces at his own stupidity "I know how to talk, I was just-" he interrups himself as he realises he was about to confess through babbles his crush on the boy in front of him.

That makes Seungkwan laugh lightly once more, and Hansol just wants to die already.

"I was wondering..." Seungkwan sits on the empty seat in front of Hansol and leans in closer to the boy. "You're good at physics, right?" Hansol nods quickly. "Well, I suck at it. Like, really really bad. I might repeat a year if I don't start understanding this suject real quick." 

Seungkwan pouts cutely, and Hansol blinks once, twice, thrice, not bring able to focus on anything else but Seungkwan's lips and how hard he wanted to kiss them...

"So I was thinking if maybe-" Seungkwan's voice is loud enough to barge through his thoughts. "Maybe you could help me out? Tutor me or even just help with homework... I can pay you, if you like!"

"What? No!" Hansol answered quickly, and then noticed he could be misunderstood "I mean, yes I can help you, just there's no need to pay me..." his voice lowers gradually and he hides his face in his hands, keeping his blush out of the brunette’s sight.

  
Seungkwan finds himself smiling fondly at the shy boy in front on him. His grip on the chair gets stronger as he starts laughing loudly, and Hansol can’t even be annoyed for being laughed at because Seungkwan’s laugh is too damn wonderful.

“So, that’s a yes?” Seungkwan says after he stops laughing. Then he gets serious and throws a worried look at Hansol. “I’m not bothering, am I?”

Hansol shakes his head quickly “Of course not!” he says loudly “I mean, I like helping people” he completes after thinking he must’ve sound way too eager.

Because, gosh, he was. He was so eager to spend time with Seungkwan.

The other boy smiled again (Hansol is completely done by now) before standing up to get something from his desk. He comes back with a small piece of paper that he puts on Hansol’s table. The paper is light pink, Hansol notices, and he wonder how must Seungkwan look in pink, not in the dark blue school uniform he always saw the boy in.

“That’s my number” Seungkwan is still smiling “Text me so we can decide where and when to meet?”

“Sure” Hansol says simply, just because he doesn’t know very well what to say anymore, drunk of Seungkwan’s brightness.

“Great!” Seungkwan jumps excitedly a bit but then composes himself quickly (that was quite cute, Hansol thinks) “I have to go now, see you later” the brunette yelled while already halfway through the classroom. He run off through the corridors in hurry, leaving a stunned Hansol behind.

Hansol wasn’t fantasizing about spending time with Seungkwan, and getting to know him better, and maybe confessing and being his boyfriend, speding holidays together, laughing, going out, kissing… No, he totally wasn’t.

(Okay, maybe he was.)

“So” Hansol jumps when he hears the teacher’s voice, who was staring amused at him. 

Doesn’t he has like, a teacher’s room to go to?, Hansol thinks, slightly annoyed.

“Hansol and Seungkwan” the man puts his bag on his shoulder and steps towards the door. “That’ll be an interesting combination.”

Hansol and Seungkwan. And as the words echoes through Hansol’s head, the boy can’t help but think how nice their names sounded next to each other like that.


	2. something in the way he woos me

Hansol fiddled with the pink piece of paper in his hands, unsure about a lot of things. The first one was what to say to the groups of six boys who stared at him wide eyed.

 

“Seriously?” Soonyoung screamed and gripped Hansol’s arm like a little school girl. “Haven’t you been crushing over this Seungkwan guy for, like, months?”

 

Hansol just gave them the news about his short talk with Seungkwan, that happened just half an hour ago. The other boys either snickered or got excited along with Soonyoung (Junhui managed to be a mixture of both) and Hansol waved in front of his friend trying to quiet him down.

 

“Shit, Soonyoung, what if he hears you?” he looks around nervously, trying to see the brunette mop of hair of the boy. Hansol long ago gave up on denying his crush on Seungkwan for his friends. He was ridiculously obvious about it.

 

Wonwoo was the first to notice. The boy was quiet and observant, so he figured Hansol’s crush after the younger spent a whole lunch break staring straight at the table where Seungkwan sat with his friends. Wonwoo didn’t said anything to the others, respecting Hansol’s privacy.

 

Later on, Hansol personally told Chan about it. Being the group’s maknae and a very trustable friend, Hansol decided to share the burden with someone and that was Chan. However, Chan was not as quiet about it as Wonwoo. The next day, Hansol found out Soonyoung, Seokmin, Jihoon and Junhui knew about his crush on Seungkwan because Chan accidentally let the information slip.

 

Now, the seven of them were discussing that matter again while laying in the grass next to the school’s sports court. They usually hang out there during lunch break, and usually no one went there besides them. But that day wasn’t a usual one, Hansol concluded as he watched a group of six boys walk towards them excitedly, a very familiar face amongst them.

 

“Oh shit” Hansol muttered under his breath, crawling behind Jihoon and trying to hide behind the smaller boy.

 

“What the f-” Jihoon frowned at his dongsaeng and then looked at the group coming in their direction.

 

“Hey, that’s your boy, right?” Wonwoo called for Hansol, who quickly and exaggeratedly shushed him.

 

“He’s not my…” Hansol sighed as he heard that loud, ridiculous laugh he adored so much.

 

Wonwoo shrugged and went back to his book, Jihoon smirked mockingly, Junhui rolled his eyes, Chan laughed nervously, and Soonyoung and Seokmin started yelling Seungkwan’s name.

 

(Hansol, of course, asked for Jihoon to kill him. The older boy answered with a loud mean laugh.)

 

“Seungkwan!” Soonyoung yells once more when Seungkwan’s close enough, and the boy turns from his conversation with his friends to see who is calling him.

 

Seokmin stands up and hugs Seungkwan, which leaves Hansol frowning. Soonyoung leans closer to him smiling.

 

“They are starting to host the school’s radio next week. Seokmin knew Seungkwan for a while now, since they had to know each other to work together.”

 

“We didn’t told because you would freak out” Junhui says smirking.

 

“Wait, you-” Hansol is stunned. How dared they? “Guys, what the f-”

 

“Oh, hey” the smooth soft voice interrups Hansol’s phrase and heart. He awkwardly turns to Seungkwan, passing a hand through his hair.

 

“Hi” he answers like they haven’t seen each other in a while, even though they last (and first) met half an hour ago. Seungkwan swivles back and forth on his heels and toes, and Hansol thinks that’s the most adorable thing ever.

 

“By the way, I was thinking…” Seungkwan starts, and Hansol blushes lightly as he noticed all of their friends, both his and Seungkwan’s, completely focused on the boys conversation. Seungkwan, however, doesn’t seem to mind “Can you stay over at the library today? So we can study.”

 

“Um, yeah, sure” Hansol doesn’t even check. He’d cancel everything he had today if it meant spending time with Seungkwan.

 

One of the Seungkwan’s friends, an angelic looking boy with black hair in a bob cut, hops in their direction and grips Seungkwan’s shoulder.

 

“So this is your personal physics teacher?” he says, throwing Hansol an excited smile. “Ah, you’re handsome.”

 

That makes Hansol choke in his own spit, looking up at Seungkwan to see the boy’s reaction to that - however, he didn’t changed his calm expression.

 

“You’re exaggerating, hyung” Seungkwan slaps his friend’s hand away. “Hansol-ssi is just good at physics and agreed on helping me a bit, that’s all. And yes, he’s handsome, it’s a fact.”

 

(Hansol’s heart sunks a bit by hearing Seungkwan say his name in such a formal way. He wanted to be called by stupid pet names or cute silly nicknames. That’s pure illusion, Hansol’s brain shouts, but his hearts shruggs it off and keeps making him flutter in scenarios.)

 

“Yeah, sure” the friend smiles jokingly at Seungkwan and throws a genuine smile at Hansol. “We gotta get going. See you later, I guess!”

 

He pulls Seungkwan away by the wrist, running to join their group in the basketball court. Seungkwan waves and smiles at them, turning to bicker with his hyung right after.

 

“You are such a fool around him” Jun mentions once they’re gone. Jihoon, Seokmin and Soonyoung joins him and even Wonwoo snickers a bit. Chan pats Hansol’s back, with a pity look (well, at least he doesn’t laugh.)

 

"I hate you all" Hansol pouts and crosses his arms over his chest, like a little kid who didn't get the kind of cereal he wanted at a supermarket. Seokmin ruffled his hair, smirking.

 

"Yeah, okay, emo kid" he says, sitting next to him. "If it makes you feel better, Seungkwan was acting shy as well. When we talked he was much more outgoing."

 

Hansol's face brighten at that, but he convinced himself not to trust what Seokmin said - he wouldn't want to have his hopes too high.

 

“So you’re staying here today?” Wonwoo asks while fixing his round specs “I guess we won’t be having our typical friday bonding afternoon today?”

 

Shit. Hansol completely forgot about his plans with his friends. They always gathered at someone’s place at fridays after school to eat junk food and watch movies (Wonwoo liked romance, Soonyoung liked animations, Chan liked Michael Jackson documentaries, Seokmin liked musicals, Jihoon liked super heroes, Hansol liked Harry Potter and Jun liked horror. It was always a battle.)

 

But nothing was going to happen that day because Hansol was utter and complete trash for Boo Seungkwan.

 

“Hansol-ah, it’s okay” Soonyoung ruffles the younger’s hair and smiles like a proud mother. “If my crush had asked me out like that I’d do the same.”

 

“Which leads me to the point” Hansol frowns at his friend. “Shouldn’t you be getting yourself a love life instead of messing with mine?”

 

Soonyoung blushes and fiddles with his phone, unlocking it and going through pages - totally smooth. Hansol knew about his crush on someone. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint who, but he saw how Soonyoung blushed and smiled softly at certain messages on his phone and how he seemed giddy about nothing in particular sometimes.

 

“What are you talking about?” Soonyoung manages to babble. He locks his phone again and snaps his fingers. “The matter here is you and Seungkwan, Seungkwan and you. Should we give you guys a ship name? Seungsol? Hankwan?”

 

Hansol threw grass at Soonyoung and that closed the “Seungsol” matter for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the random title chapter xD hope you enjoyed it and remember to comment!


	3. don't wanna leave him now

Hansol arrived at the library feeling butterflies on his stomach - which wasn’t really that much of a bad thing.

But he didn’t want to seem eager. He even stopped by the bathroom, bought a soda from a vending machine and wandered around the school for twenty minutes to purposely arrive a little bit (but charmingly) late. So, Hansol wasn’t surprised when he saw the familiar face sitting alone by one of the tables near the door. He felt the butterflies flying around his stomach, probably laughing at how stupid Hansol was.

Hansol had this very bad habit of fantasizing. He would imagine how things would happen, and that always kept his expectations really high, making the actual experience sort of… Disappointing. He didn’t wanted that to happen with Seungkwan, but he couldn’t help but feel all giddy at the simple thought of being next to the boy - and that would make him picture this whole future life for the two of them. He was scared of putting too much hope into his (unexisting) relationship with Seungkwan and end up being fooled.

Therefore, he mentally scolded himself as he approached the table where Seungkwan was and sat next to him, trying his best to smile without looking like the idiot he was.

“Hey” Seungkwan turned to him. Smiling.

(Hansol completely forgot about not keeping his hopes up in that moment.)

“Hey” Hansol gulped. “Sorry for being late.”

“It’s fine” Seungkwan insisted, pulling books and notes out of his backpack “I can’t ask much from you, right? Already bothering enough…”

“You’re not bothering” Hansol assures him. The other boy still looks worried, but clears his throath and fiddles with his notes nonetheless.

“So, I think my major problem is understanding the basics…”

♡♡♡

Tutoring Seungkwan was the best thing Hansol has ever done.

He could have those pretty eyes staring straight at him as he explained each topic; he had an excuse to watch the boy while he studied, and see his thoughtful expression and his nose scrunching cutely when he couldn’t solve a problem; he could also see Seungkwan’s beautiful happy face whenever he did managed to solve a problem; he could make their fingers brush agaisn each other's while handing him the pencil, smile with him and pat him in the back (purely for support, of course). 

“Hansol-ssi.”

There was the polite treatment again. Hansol wanted to erase the “ssi” from their vocabulary.

“I feel weird being treted so formally” Hansol laughed, laid-back as his usual self. He felt he was getting more comfortable and less idiotic by now "Just Hansol."

“So, Just Hansol” Seungkwan joked “What should I do here? It’s not the formula I’ve been using for the last few exercises.”

Hansol bent over the table to look at one of the books next to Seungkwan, looking for said problem. His heart almost jumped out of his chest when he felt Seungkwan’s soft hand cupping his chin and leading his head to look at another book of the many displayed on the table.

 

“This one” Seungkwan says, and Hansol can hear the smile on his voice.

“Oh, um. Yeah” Hansol doesn’t even know. He buries his face on the book trying to hide the burning red that probably painted his cheeks. 

(The light pink coloring Seungkwan’s round cheeks went unnoticed by Hansol.)

Hansol spent around five minutes reading the question over and over again until he felt like his body had calmed down enough and looked up to explain it to Seungkwan - it was awkward at first, but soon enough they laughed it off when Seungkwan did one of his stupid jokes.

“You’re the only who laughs at this sort of stuff.” Seungkwan mentions.

“My friends do say I have a weird taste in everything.” Hansol provokes. He doesn’t really complain when Seungkwan slaps his upper arm, letting that lovely laugh of his out.

For about two hours of studying, Hansol was in a daze. Seungkwan was precious, and the moments spent inside that library were precious. He wanted to burn the images in the back of his mind, freeze that moments forever and record Seungkwan’s voice and put it as his alarm clock.

That’s why, when the clock striked six and Seungkwan said it was getting late already, Hansol was admittedly upset.

They packed their things and walked together to the school’s front, always talking. Seungkwan really liked talking, and Hansol really liked listening. He discovered Seungkwan had an older brother and he was coming to pick him up, and that the boy loved singing and often went to karaoke with his brother. His favorites were ballads, but he even risked rapping sometimes. Hansol quickly said he liked rapping as well and Seungkwan jokingly suggests a battle someday. He plans their whole hangout and they even arrange who’ll pay for what.

(Hansol gets all giddy because they are talking about the future.)

(And he wants so bad to have a future with Seungkwan in it.)

They were in the middle of discussing which Epik High song was the best when a car parking next to them interrupted the conversation. Hansol looked over at the car, driver’s window rolled down revealing a man a bit older than them, smiling and waving at the boys.

“That’s my brother” Seungkwan said, waving back. He approached the car and for some reason Hansol tagged along.

“Hi!” Seungkwan’s brother said excitedly “So, you’re the kid who’s helping my stupid brother?”

“I’m not stupid” Seungkwan pouted (Hansol found it very hard not to coo at the boy).

“Anyways, I’m pretty sure he forgot to thank you, so I’m thankful in his behalf” the brother said, and Hansol chuckled as Seungkwan defended himself overly excited. “I’m Ryeowook, by the way.”

“Hansol” he introduced himself, bowing politely. 

“Nice to meet you” Ryeowook says, smiling lightly “Okay, Kwannie, let’s go. Mom says she wants chicken nuggets.” 

Seungkwan nodded and turned to Hansol.

“My brother can be rude, but he just made me realize I haven’t thanked you” Seungkwan throws him the brighest smile in the world. Hansol widens his eyes, startled “Thank you, so much.” 

“It’s nothing really. I like spending time with you.” The words leave Hansol’s mouth before he can think twice about it. He immediatly regrets and chews on his inner cheeks.

“Yeah, I liked it too.” The phrase surprises Hansol and he looks up to a blushing Seungkwan.

He was blushing.

(Hansol never saw anything more adorable in his whole life.)

“Anyways” Seungkwan coughs, turning back to his usual mood “I should go.”

“Oh” Hansol feels so sad “Yeah, sure.”

“See you soon?”

“I can’t wait” Hansol answers, armed with a new found self confidence; Seungkwan is caught off guard at Hansol’s words. (Hansol wasn't trying to be flirty or smugly, though - he was just being honest.)

“Don’t be like that” he says with a tiny smile.

“Like what?” Hansol smiles. They are both flustered, and the butterflies in Hansol’s stomach never felt so anxious, but if feel so good for some reason.

The daze of innocent heat is broken by a honk from Ryeowook’s car. Seungkwan mouths another “thank you” and a "bye" to Hansol and turns around. Hansol notices how the boy almost trips in the short way to the passenger’s side of the car, but composes himself and acts like nothing happened in a very diva way. Hansol adds another item to the list of his favorite things about the other boy.

Seungkwan waves one last time through the open window, and as the car went furthest away and finally disappeared after a turn, Hansol felt this crazy urge of running after it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually suck at physics, so I'm just as confused as Seungkwan while writing about it,  
> So, I felt like this chapter was very empty but hey!, there’s verkwan being fluffly and Super Junior Ryeowook as Seungkwan’s brother.


	4. you know I believe and how

“Dude” Seokmin pats Hansol’s back in a disappointed-but-not-surprised way “You are so whipped.”

They are all packed up in Seokmin’s room, having moved their afternoon bonding to Saturday. Chan and Soonyoung are playing FIFA at Seokmin’s Xbox, Wonwoo is (as usual) reading at a corner and Jihoon is tugging at Soonyoung’s shirt and whining he wants to play Call Of Duty (once in a while, Junhui mentions Just Dance and everyone grimaces). 

Hansol was just telling them about the previous day and Seungkwan, and all six boys turned to smile smugly at him.

“I’m not!” Hansol yells at Seokmin’s statement. “I just think he’s really pretty, that’s all.”

“Hyung” Chan calls in a reasonable tone “Have you heard the way you talk about him? It's like you're talking about an angel walking in Earth. Like, your eyes shine and stuff.”

“I don't do that” Hansol pouts and crosses his arms, like a little kid.

“You’re so bad at lying” Jun rolls his eyes in a meme-worthy way “Stop it, it’s embarassing.”

“Shut up” Hansol straightens himself, preparing arguments inside his head “I’m serious. Seungkwan is, like, Jared Leto or something. He’s hot and I like him, but I don't like like him. Besides, what if he’s straight? Too risky.”

“Well, straight he isn’t” Seokmin says “There's gossip around about his options.”

“Why do you know gossip on Boo Seungkwan?” Soonyoung asks with an eyebrow raised.

“Hey, he's a fairly popular kid.” Seokmin just shruggs “Besides, I'm gonna work with him soon, gotta know the guy.”

“Also” Wonwoo snorts from his corner. “He’s not that smooth, really. I’ve caught the kid staring at that Park Jimin guy’s butt more than once.”

Hansol widens his eyes and Jihoon laughs out loud. “Seriously?” Jihoon eyes are turned to crescents from laughing at Hansol's shocked face “Well, to be fair, everyone stares at Park Jimin’s butt.”

“Even you?” Soonyoung turns harshly to his bestfriend. Jihoon smiles mysteriously.

“Specially me.” Soonyoung looks scandalized at that. Jihoon just shruggs “Well, don’t you? Honestly, his body is perfect, everyone who likes guys in school aknowledges that.”

“Sadly, he’s taken.” Jun pouts, truly upset. It was safe to say the boy had hit on 90% of their school’s students - being the left 10% the ones that were already dating. He even admitted he tried flirting with Seungkwan once, to Hansol's disgust. (Seungkwan, apparently, shoved him off saying he wasn't his type.)

“Yeah, his boyfriend Min Yoongi is also so good-looking.” Jihoon says “Hot people stick together, I suppose.”

“There’s always chance to polyamory though” Jun sends them a perverted look that makes everyone shiver and Chan screams an ‘ewww’  “There’s a trio in Seungkwan’s group that’s in a poly. And they’re cute.” It’s true. No one really made a show about their poly relationship because the trio was just too adorable to care.

“Right, Seungkwan!” Chan shouts, looking utterly scared at the point the conversation headed “Hyung, what you’re gonna do?”

Hansol sighs and throws himself next to the maknae in the bed, taking Soonyoung abandoned joystick. He's quiet for a while, thinking about which soccer team he wants to play with, but the six boys are still waiting for an answer.

“Well, do I have to do anything?” He's throws the joystick back on the bed rather violently, and stares at his bestfriends. “If it is to happen, it will happen. That's my life’s philosophy.”

“You never said that before.” Wonwoo argues.

“Well, it's my life's philosophy now. Can we just get back to bonding afternoon, please?” Hansol is starting to get annoyed, but he's hopeful in his heart that his friends will forget the matter - but they don't give up that easily

“This is bonding, Hansol.” Soonyoung assumes his ‘father mode’ and puts a hand on Hansol shoulder “Do you really like Seungkwan? Be honest, don't run away from this.”

“Well, do you really like whoever it is you have a crush on?” 

Right after the words leave his mouth Hansol realizes he must have sounded like a jerk, but Soonyoung just answer without even hesitating.

“Yes, of course.” 

The room is silent for a moment before hell breaks loose.

“HYUNG, YOU LIKE SOMEONE?” Chan is probably the most surprised with all of it.

“Seriously, you haven't noticed?” Wonwoo rolls his eyes “He gets giddy and idiotic all the time for no apparent reason. You're all so oblivious, really.”

“I wonder how Hansol figured it out.” Junhui says.

“I wonder that too, I'm really stupid.” Hansol joins in, glad the focus of the conversation is not in him anymore. Soonyoung glares at him, the 10:10 eyes showing hatred Hansol has never seen before.

“Is it someone we know, hyung?” Seokmin asks excitedly.

“I can't believe you didn't told me, though.” A disappointed and sharp voice cuts the excited enviroment. Jihoon is sulking in the corner of Seokmin's bed, arms crossed and eyes full of anger. “So much for a bestfriend.”

Soonyoung stares at Jihoon a little longer before sighing.

“Yeah, it's someone you know” It's all he says, and from Hansol's position he can see perfectly the glance Soonyoung sneaks at Jihoon. Oh. Oooooh. “But the thing is, CHWE HANSOL!”

“Huh?” Hansol jumps in place, fearing he was caught in the midst of realizing who Soonyoung's crush was. 

“The thing is” Soonyoung continues “The sooner you accept you like Seungkwan, the sooner you'll gather the courage to actually do something about it.”

“Is that working for you, hyung?” Hansol knows he might be pushing his limits, but he wouldn't get another opportunity to ask. He watches as Soonyoung's expression goes from a determined older brother giving advice to an insecure teenage boy.

“Too soon to say.” The answer is still vague as hell, but Hansol decides not to insist more. “But you're still avoiding my question. Do you really like Seungkwan?”

Hansol stares at the white ceiling just to avoid the gazes of his friends. He thinks then of Seungkwan's cute smile, and his soft hair, and his pretty eyes. And the way he got all excited when Girls’ Generation played in the school’s radio that one time. The fact he sucks at Physics and loves singing in karaokes. His outgoing and talkative personalitie that Hansol envies so much. And he unconsciouly smiles at the ceiling, heart thumping and good memories of a single day flooding his mind.

“Oh, shit” Hansol whispers “I’m whipped.”

Jihoon smirks and simply gets up to put on Call of Duty.

“Yeah, we figured.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So short and boring, I'm sorry )o) Also BTS cameo cuz yoonmin are my parents xD


	5. somewhere in his smile, he knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which hansol is "omg-i-love-seungkwans-smile-and-laugh-so-much-help"

When Monday comes, Hansol is either very happy or about to throw up.

Hansol usually wakes up very grumpy and confused, with his cellphone alarm blasting Drake, but on Monday morning, he woke up 10 minutes before the alarm, anxious and giddy. It was almost like he was going to have a date or something, but he was just going to school. School.

He gets up on a good mood, makes his own breakfast and even puts on his new shoes he gotten a couple months ago, but hasn’t wore yet since they were white and got dirty easily. But he felt for some reason he should be impressive that day. Hansol's always been the type to follow his heart, and his heart told him to wear his new shoes. Before leaving the house, he checks himself one more time on the lobby mirror.

“Why are you so fancy today?” Sophia shows up at the lobby, still in pajamas and chewing on cereal. She looks at her brother as if he was replaced by an alien or something.

“What, a guy can't take care of himself now?” Hansol shruggs, trying to look indiferent while tying his shoelaces at the entry of the house. Sophia stares at him suspicious, but ends up shrugging as well.

“Okay, Mr. New Shoes.” She runs to Hansol and fixes his uniform tie “Are you staying at school again today? We need to catch up on Once Upon a Time.”

Hansol smiles at his sister. They were always close and Hansol doesn't want her to feel he's leaving her aside for anything. He kisses her cheek and runs to the door.

“We can even start Teen Wolf if you want!” He shouts as he leaves and he can hear his sister giggling before he shuts the door.

After a bus and a light walk, when Hansol finally arrives at school, he sees Seungkwan hanging out with his friends by the hallways, and he's glad (maybe too glad) that the boy smiles at Hansol when he passes by. Seungkwan’s smile is precious. Is the type of smile you just smile along, the type of laugh you just want to hear forever. The way his eyes wrinkle a bit, and his cheeks go up in the cutest way. Hansol could see Seungkwan smile forever, but it wasn’t enough - he wanted to be the reason why the boy smiled. And Hansol is so distracted by his thought that he doesn’t notice when he bumps on someone a little taller than him. He’s about to bow and apologize when he sees the person has a huge smug smile on his face and a horse made with permanent marker on his uniform’s sleeve.

“Don't fucking start” Hansol shoves Seokmin aside.

“Dirty mouths, are we?” Soonyoung shows up from God knows where.

“Listen, we’re off to karaoke after school, wanna come? You can bring Diva Boo over there.” Hansol is tempted, but he already made a promise earlier that morning.

“Sorry, dude, I promise Soph I’d go home and watch TV series with her.”

“You're such a nice brother, I’m about to cry.” Jihoon appears eating an apple next to Soonyoung, and the taller jumps in shock, a hand griping his chest.

“Christ, Jihoon!” He yells, overreacting. But considering Hansol's hypothesis - that Jihoon was Soonyoung’s long term crush - it was not that weird. Anyway, Jihoon ignores Soonyoung’s little show and focus on eating his apple.

“What are you guys watching?” Seokmin asks.

“Once Upon a Time. And Teen Wolf, maybe.”

“Are you kidding?” Junhui shoves himself between Hansol and Seokmin, making them all scream. Chan is following right back, laughing loudly. “I LOVE TEEN WOLF!”

“I love Once Upon a Time!” Chan yells, raising his hand as if he’s in class.

“Teen Wolf…” Junhui sighs “Needless to say why I love it, right? Various hot guys who are wolves and other stuff.”

Hansol frowns. Well, his little sister is definitely not watching that.

"Once Upon a Time is cool too. I’m in!” Junhui says, ruffling Hansol’s hair.

“Yeah, me too!” Chan and Seokmin agree, Jihoon, Soonyoung and Wonwoo (who was quietly listening to everything from a corner) following. Hansol frowns (again).

“Yah, when did I ever said you guys were invited?”

“Come on!” Junhui insists “Your sister loves us!”

“And if we can go” Seokmin wriggles his eyebrows “So can Seungkwan.”

Hansol twists his mouth, pondering for a minute before taking out his phone.

 

**You**

hey soph

can i bring the guys to watch ouat w us today?

 

**the baby sophia**

are u kidding???

SURE

tell junie oppa to bring the nail polish i borrowed him

 

Hansol looks up from his phone to Junhui suspiciously, eyeing his light lilac nails.

“Why does my sister calls you Jun-ie oppa?” he says, his overprotective side showing. Junhui simply rolls his eyes.

“Come on, Hansolie. You know I’m gay as Elton John dancing to Beyonce on a rainbow.“

“You’ve dated girls” Hansol is still suspicious as the bell ranged and the students started to rush to their classrooms.

“I’ve dated girls; when I still thought I was straight or bi or whatever. Oh, I have to give back the nail polish your sister borrowed me.”

The last bell rings, and the group breaks away. Hansol jogs to his classroom, and the teacher is already there, eyeing him suspiciously as he sat down. The girls at the front giggled. Maybe it was his ocidental looks, or the sports jacket he always wore, or that time he had hair purposely styled like Leo DiCaprio’s, but the girls saw him as some type of superstar (which was ridiculous - Hansol was a dork, full on).

He sits down at his usual sit and wow, he can smell Seungkwan’s perfume from here? Seungkwan has a beautiful hair, Hansol concludes after 50 minutes of his first class. He is only broke out of his daze because suddenly, Seungkwan's big eyes were staring at him and he smiles softly. Hansol is sure he is going to die. When Seungkwan gets up and walks in his direction, Hansol feels like adrenaline has been shot through his body. His heart starts beating faster and his hands get anxious, rubbing his thighs and sweating. Since Hansol properly met Seungkwan, the feels were apparently overflowing.

“Hi” Seungkwan says, shyly sitting on the seat in front of Hansol.

“Uh” Hansol is, as usual, very eloquent and intelligent. Seungkwan laughs. It’s, needless to say, beautiful.

“So, we have a test this Wednesday” the round cheeked boy starts, and Hansol is confused. They did?

"Huh?” Hansol mutters, looking through his notes. Seungkwan laughs and points at the blackboard behind him, where is written in big letters ‘TEST ON WEDNESDAY’. Hansol feels stupid.

“You really are quite distracted, aren't you?” Seungkwan comments, grinning widely. Only when it’s about you and that damn smile, Hansol thinks in the back of his mind. Fortunately, it doesn't scapes out loud, which is a rare. “Anyway, I was wondering if we could study again today and tomorrow for the test.” Seungkwan says, expectantly. Hansol even feels sad about breaking the gleam in the other’s eyes.

“Actually, I promised to spend the afternoon with my little sister…” Hansol brings a hand up to play with his own hair, feeling a bit regretful “It’s kind of our thing.”

“Oh, it’s fine” Seungkwan’s smiles becomes smaller. Maybe that’s the reason why Hansol gets courage from the depths of his being to say:

“But, all my friends are tagging along, she really likes them, so you could…Come too…” Hansol’s voice get softer, once the ashamed feeling sinks in. He was too shy for this flat out flirting. “Only if you want to, of course...?”

Seungkwan laughs silently at the affirmative-question, and puts a hand under his chin, fakely thoughtful.

“Hmm… What are you guys going to do?” the boy says, smiling - why is he always smiling?

“Watching TV series.” Hansol tries to sound relaxed, but his voice just falsetto-ed “Once Upon a Time. Not Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf is evil.”

Seungkwan raises his eyebrows “Werewolves aren’t real.”

“But shirtless dudes that my sister can watch are.” The melodic laugh shines through the room again. They’re alone in it, having all the students and the teacher left for interval. The emptiness makes Seungkwan’s loud voice echoes longer, and for little things like this, Hansol is glad. For little moments like this, Hansol confirms his feelings and realizes he wants to listen to that laughter for the rest of his life. He made that. Seungkwan was happy, with shining laughter and crinkled eyes, because of him. It was the greatest feeling in the Universe.

“I can go.” Seungkwan says quietly after his laughing melody stops. Hansol smiles widely, dimples showing. “But, since we’re just playing around, do you mind if I bring some friends too?”

“It’s fine, that… That’ll be great.” Hansol says, and he means it.

 

***

 

“Uh, yeah, this is Seungkwan. This is my little sister, Sophia.”

It could be more awkward. Sophia was not the crazy jealous little sister type. She was normal, and she loved Hansol’s friends. But, somehow, she sensed Seungkwan was not only a friend to him.

“Hi.” She says simply, and Seungkwan smiles. “Where are the others? And you said Seungkwan had friends coming over too?”

“They’ll arrive soon.” Hansol messes up his sister’s hair. The gang hadn’t arrived yet, since they decided to leave earlier to stop by a convenience store in the way to buy snacks (and also to give Hansol and Seungkwan some time alone on the walk to Hansol’s house - but either the distracted boy didn’t realized that intention or he didn’t minded it at all). Seungkwan’s friends were to meet them later as well, since all of them had issues to take care of right after class.

The perspective of meeting Seungkwan’s friends (and Seungkwan meeting his) was making Hansol feel a chill in his belly. It felt almost like meeting each other’s families - but, no, it was ridiculous to overthink that. They weren’t even a couple, after all...

“How many people are coming?” Sophia clings on her brother “Am I hosting a teenage movie stereotypical party?”

“Shut up…” Hansol says with a slight aegyo, to which he sees Seungkwan smiling lightly. Here it comes, that awesome feeling again.

After directing Seungkwan to the living room here he could sit and wait, Sophia grabbed Hansol’s shoulder and dragged him to the hall, asking in a whispering voice:

“Is this guy the reason you wore new shoes today?”

“Soph!” Hansol whispers-yells, widening his eyes at her younger sister. “How do you eve-”

“Oppa, you have a giant shirtless Taeyang poster in your wall. We all know you’re not straight for a long time.” Sophia rolls her eyes, mocking her stupid older brother.

“Oh.” Sophia giggles while a loud and sharp knock on the door is heard. A knock that could only belong to one dark soul. Hansol runs to the door and opens it to meet Jihoon at front, and the other five members of the gang right behind him. Further behind, there is another set of five teenage boys who look, at least, lost.

“Oh, it’s handsome!” one of the boys says. Hansol recognizes him as the boy with the black hair in a bob cut that talked to him that first day.

"Stop being like that.” another guy, a thin boy with pastel pink/orange hair, scolds the black haired one. “Is this Chwe Hansol’s house?” he asks Hansol, so polite Hansol felt kind of dirty (and he was a nice boy).

Before he could answer, he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned his face to see Seungkwan’s smiling one - so close to his. Hansol’s eyes diverted unconsciously to the grinning boy’s pretty lips, but he managed to contain himself (not enough to avoid the smug look his friends threw him afterwards). Hansol coughs and smiles at everyone, hoping he doesn’t look too weird.

“Hansolie, these are my friends” Seungkwan says, and starts pointing and telling him everyone’s names, but all Hansol can register is the cute way the boy said his name.

Hansolie. Boo Seungkwan called him Hansolie!

“Hansolie!” another voice says it, and Hansol gets dragged out of his trance. Soonyoung is snapping his fingers in front of him, grinning slightly “4D Hansol, you’re not gonna let us in?”

“I’m sorry about that, he’s very weird.” Jihoon says in an apologetic tone to Seungkwan’s friends.

“Hey!” Hansol pouts, making the others laugh. Seungkwan giggles very close to his ears, and is a really lovely sound.

“Jun-ie oppa!” Sophia shouts while squeezing herself between Hansol and the doorframe, smiling brightly.

“Yah” Hansol makes an exaggeratedly offended sound “Why does it sound like you like him more than you like me?”

Jun grins alike Sophia, patting on Hansol’s shoulder so the younger would get out of the way. “I am obviously a much better oppa. Ain’t that right, girl?” Jun says, hugging Sophia, who is giggling at her brother’s perplexed expression.

“I can believe. The betrayal.” He says dramatically. The boys are all coming inside the house now, laughing at him falling to the ground exaggeratedly like the weirdo he is. Jun cackles, and Sophia giggles, and everyone looks happy - especially Seungkwan. So when Hansol sees the other boy’s pretty smile while he laughs with his whole body, the embarrassment feels worth it.

 

***

 

“I don’t understand this” one of Seungkwan’s friends, a way-too-tall boy called Mingyu, says “Snow White and Prince Charming are Emma’s parents, but they are the same age? And the Evil Queen is Snow White’s stepmother and also the same age as them? And she adopted Emma’s son? This is too confusing.”

Another boy, a lanky one with a cute accent, snorts “It’s not that complicated. You’re just stupid.”

“Oh, remind me to never help you in Korean again, then” Mingyu bites back.

“Stop bickering, kids.” Jeonghan (the boy with the bob black hair that insisted to call Hansol the ‘handsome guy’) yells at them in a tired, motherly way, like she had dealt with that situation a million and one times before

“Seriously, you two are gonna get married any day.” Seungcheol comments, following by Jisoo’s smug look at the ‘couple’, and everyone snickers at Mingyu and Minghao’s horrified expressions.

Hansol’s gang of seven, plus Seungkwan’s gang of six, plus Sophia, were scattered around the Chwe’s living room - some on the couch, some on the floor, some on chairs they brought to the room, some just squeezing between the others, which kind of made the atmosphere really comfortable. The TV was on pause after an extense marathon of Once Upon a Time and snacks (Hansol found out Seungkwan liked squid flavored snacks, and although he never really liked it that much, it was great sharing a pack of them with the boy).

Hansol looked around the living room, registering his friends, including the ones he made that very day. Seungkwan’s gang was formed of Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Jisoo, who were in a relationship and looked very adorable sitting next to each other on chairs and occasionally holding hands or resting their heads on each other’s shoulders; then Minghao and Mingyu, who sat on floor shoulder to shoulder and apparently were that type of best friends who could communicate through looks.

His own gang was comfortably around the place, since the times they went to the Chwe’s house to do this same kind of stuff was already uncountable. Jihoon and Soonyoung were on the floor, Jihoon sitting between Soonyoung’s legs, the taller boy happily hugging the shorter one by the shoulders (Hansol’s ‘Jihoon-is-Soonyoung-long-term-crush’ theory only got stronger); Seokmin was lying on the floor and rolling around while making weird noises, which no ones pays attention to anymore; Jun was on a chair, with Sophia by his side, laughing at Jun's loud complains about how they didn't watched Teen Wolf yet (Hansol learned to just cope by now); Chan and Wonwoo were sharing a side of the sofa, talking excitedly about the episode they just watched. And then there was Seungkwan.

He and Hansol were on the other side of the couch, knees touching and hands occasionally brushing too. Hansol knew he was probably blushing like the school girl he is, but he doesn’t mind anymore. He doesn’t care about anything but the nice feeling on his chest when Seungkwan looks at him and starts a conversation about his theory on the series season finale.

He was happy, and Seungkwan was happy, and Sophia was happy, and everyone was happy too. The atmosphere was great, smelling of popcorn and light but meaningful talking, so Hansol felt couldn’t say he didn’t felt sad when it started going too dark outside and everyone began to stand up, reluctantly, to leave. The Jihancheol trio (Hansol decides to call Jisoo, Jeonghan and Seungcheol by that in his mind, since they were always together anyways) goes first, thanking Hansol for letting them join and telling everyone they all should go out together again any day. The ten boys plus Sophia agree eagerly.

After that, everyone starts leaving one by one, or duo by duo, until only Hansol, Sophia and Seungkwan are left at the entry of the house, Seungkwan putting on his shoes before leaving as well. Seungkwan’s brother was there to fetch him, and Hansol could see the lights of Ryeowook’s car outside the house, and a sweet ballad leaking through the car’s open windows.

At the doorstep, Seungkwan takes his time tying his shoelaces before getting up and staying face to face to Hansol, making the latter’s heart go a little bit crazy. Seungkwan fixes his hairs before grabbing his backpack.

“So, are we studying tomorrow?” he asks as Hansol’s opens the door for him.

“Yeah, sure.” Hansol smiles. He didn’t even know what was going to be on that damn test, but for Seungkwan he would be willing to actually study hard this time. Seungkwan smiles. It is, as always, great.

“Nice.” he turns back and waves at Sophia, who was watching everything from the half-open door. “Bye, girl!”

“Bye, Kwannie!” Sophia smiles back.

Hansol frowns. “Have you joined Junhui in the ‘let’s steal Soph from her brother’ club?” he pouts, feeling again neglected. Seungkwan’s laugh makes it a bit better.

“Perhaps” the boy wriggles his eyebrows, which Hansol finds cute “Bye, Hansolie.” he says before running to the car parked in front of the house.

Hansol concludes he really liked listening to his name coming out of Seungkwan’s smiling lips like that. After the car is gone, a loud cackle takes Hansol out of his trance. Sophia is at the floor next to him, laughing so hard she’s hugging her own belly and rolling on the floor. Hansol blushes deeply before taking long strides back into the house and yelling a ‘shut up!’ to his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long and got out sorta shitty? anyways, i'll try to update faster from now on ^^


End file.
